riftwakefandomcom-20200216-history
Porte
Porte is a small and unsavory city-state in west-Yavanna, overlooking a perfect natural harbor protected by impenetrable jungles, swamps, and ragged coastline. It has changed hands many times over the years and by turns has belonged to Yavanna, Tiberium, and Amaranth. It has also been destroyed just as often, wiped out by plague, storms, and even burned to the ground twice. Today Porte belongs to itself, and claims to be a free (if lawless) port. It is a safe harbor that attracts smugglers, pirates, adventurers, explorers, mercenaries, and exiles from every corner of the world. History Porte was originally an Amaranthine slave port and was the last of Amaranth's surviving colonies. Only a formidable ring of crumbling sea-forts remains from this era. The colony's fortunes worsened considerably during the war with Tiberium as the slave trade dried up. Even after Amaranth surrendered Porte was burned to the ground by the Tiberians, simply to make a statement. Ironically the Ecumene later made it a penal colony, deporting the worst scum to work on its plantations. = Invasion of Yavanna = When Tiberium began its fruitless invasion of Yavanna Porte became a vital beachhead, however, its status as the continent's only "safe" port belied a lawless reputation. Legionnaires returning from the front spent their pay on whores and drink; Porte was so violent that soldiers patrolled its streets as if it was under occupation. Smuggling had also become uncontrollable as the Tiberians wantonly plundered the continent. The city's Viceroy, Indimorro, (a political exile) was corrupt and conspired to secure power for himself, working with pirates, smugglers, and deserters. As the invasion became a quagmire, dragging on for more than a generation, many troops began to mutiny and desert. Among them was Carniferax Princeps, a highly decorated war hero who has being groomed for the Consulate, who turned into a rogue general. Princeps disobeyed the Quorum's orders and fought the war on his own extraordinarily ruthless terms, pushing his own men to breaking point, outmarching his supply lines, and risking the whole campaign on strategic gambles. Realizing the situation was growing beyond their control and concerned by his recklessness the Quorum sent the First Consul to "relieve" his command, however, he could not find him. His reputation became legendary; many claimed he was immortal (despite many reports to the contrary), that he led an army of broken men camped in the ruins of Iskander (which no one knew how to find), that he'd "gone native", and was on the verge of total victory. Eventually the Tiberians withdrew from Yavanna. The war, which had yielded so much plunder, had cost them dearly, nearly bankrupting the treasury. It had also drawn desperately needed strength away from their borders, leaving them vulnerable. They had also long since lost sight of why they were waging war in the first place. The First Consul led a fighting retreat back to Porte, only to find it barred against him. The Viceroy, believing Princeps would aid him, had rebelled and closed the harbor. His pirate fleet drew the Tiberian navy away and the ships at anchor had been seized. However, Princeps never appeared and - knowing those ships were their only way out - the Legionnaires stormed Porte and burned it to the ground a second time. Indimorro drowned trying to swim to safety. Princeps' fate is unknown. = A Free Port = The city was later repopulated by pirates returning from sea. While the Ecumene was reeling against the Centaur Rebellions and King Crow it had little resources to spare to crush them. This would prove to be a serious oversight as Porte plagued shipping throughout the Gulf. Less than a century later a charismatic captain led the "Black Fleet" and sacked Numitor after sailing through a hurricane. Ironically most of their ships were so heavy with plunder that they sank under their own weight - but not before throwing most their supplies, cannons, and crews overboard. Over the years Porte's captains have led many expeditions to the far corners of the world, many of them ill-fated. Vaalbara, the Balefires, the Vanishing Isles, and even across the Expanse. Few ever return; those who do are usually ruined; however, from time to time a man comes back with wealth and tales of strange shores. One captain boasted he floated enough gold to crash Amaranth's economy. Government Despite their reputation for lawlessness Porte's captains abide by a surprising number of rules, mostly to prevent the colony from devolving into total anarchy. These mostly concern matters of discipline, division of goods, compensation, and common defense. They behave as a loose association of various captains under a "Court", which parley when they choose to. Each captain has a vote in the Court and represents his ship and crew. From time to time they elect a "Viceroy", typically a weaker captain whose position will not upset the balance of power. The Viceroy is a speaker and figurehead and has no real authority. A strong Viceroy usually leads to disaster. Aboard their own ships a Captain's word is law, however, when in Porte they must abide by these laws. Amusingly theft, violence, and gambling all forbidden. Whoring was briefly outlawed (syphilis practically wiped out the colony at one point) until a revolt happened. Lashing is the most common punishment, followed by marooning (the death penalty is notably absent). Cats are not to be harmed as they kill rats; Porte may be infested with feral cats, but rats are seldom seen. Interestingly the Court has an embassy from Amaranth, which allows them to pass through the Gates of Sea so long as they don't bother their ports. Culture Bullfighting is very popular. Brought over from Amaranth. Bulls were sacred to the Tiberians and allowed to wander freely unharmed. Dueling is also common way of settling disputes, and only ends until both parties have satisfaction. Sea shanties, carousing, bone reading, hunting wild pigs/cows, bonfires. Cats roam the city and are believed to bring luck, both good and bad, and are best left alone (if they like you you're cursed). Women often take up work while the men are away at sea, and are often called fishwives. Many boys join their fathers on the Ships when they come of age, though some remain at Porte and take up trades. Men are often absent from domestic life for long voyages. Storytelling, rich oral tradition, odd superstitions/expressions. Economy Despite being a nest of pirates and smugglers many Portians make honest livings as merchants, fishwives, carpenters, cooks, chandlers, butchers, smiths, shipwrights, innkeepers, etc. When the Black Ships are away its no different than any other sleepy seaside town. Many ships visit Porte, knowing the pirates are wealthy and don't tax, so it's also a vibrant port-of-call. It boasts some of the finest tailors, shipwrights, and gunsmiths in the world. They pay no taxes, however, most seek protection from a strong captain. Military Porte's strength rests at sea. Its Black Fleet is among the most formidable in the world, though it is rarely unified by common purpose and has no real hierarchy. The harbor is well-defended by a ring of stone fortresses/lighthouses and can hold out indefinitely under siege. These lighthouses are sometimes 5from the Black Ships. On land Portians avoid senseless ground wars, preferring to launch daring raids from their boats under cover of cannon fire. Shore parties and expeditions. In battle they prefer to fight with scimitars, boarding axes, and firelocks, with success hinging on surprise and intimidation. Only rarely do the Black Ships cooperate and even then only to take on a prize greater than themselves. The entire Black Fleet has only ever sailed together once, meeting both success and disaster.They rarely destroy their enemies, preferring to capture ships and offering their crew to join or die. They are accomplished fencers and at home fighting on swaying decks or wading up through the surf. The sound of sea shanties - like a preacher's call and refrain - is enough to make ships surrender. Portians Diverse stock; darker complexion, often sons of native women and pirates. Singsong accents. Influences Spanish Conquistadors, Pirates, Goa, Tortuga Category:Nations Category:Cities Category:Tiberian Colonies